


Tremors

by kraptos



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraptos/pseuds/kraptos
Summary: He brought his eyes up. Fimbulwinter's constant overcast told him nothing of the weather. It had felt like a roll of thunder, yet he'd heard nothing.





	Tremors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptic_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/gifts).



The ground quaked beneath their feet.

Kratos forced his stance wider, bracing himself. Just as soon as it began, it subsided. Atreus jogged to his side. "What was that?"

"I do not know." He brought his eyes up. Fimbulwinter's constant overcast told him nothing of the weather. It had felt like a roll of thunder, yet he'd heard nothing. There also stood the likelihood of it being an animal. It was not outside of the realm of possibility. They had freed three dragons. As far as he was aware, they still roamed and knew no gratitude. "Stay close." 

They crept forward a few paces. The ground rumbled a second time, deep set and noiseless. "Head," said Kratos, the word almost a question. The head knew his ways well enough to interpret.

"Haven't a clue, brother."

This time, it did not stop. The ground continued to tremble. Atreus teetered through his attempt to regain his footing. Just as Kratos reached to steady him, he heard it, a heavy pounding, rhythmic and measured. It took him only a moment to realize he was listening to a gait, that of something large. He took a step back, an arm extended as if to shield Atreus from the beast that was barrelling in their direction. Snow shook from the trees, the branches rattled. Atreus stepped out of his peripheral vision, behind him. "Father—"

" _Shh._  Listen." In front of them, the trees crackled like logs in a fire, the sound of the boughs snapping growing louder with each second passed. Kratos did not dare move. He drew his axe, bringing it slowly around his side. The shuddering earth sent vibrations up his boots. His blades clinked on his back. Bare limbs rustled, giving way to a doe. She leaped from the trees, graceful even through her terror. Kratos's hand twitched in an urge to send his axe into her. He tightened his grip. She did not so much as look at them, her legs carrying her swiftly past and away.

“She’s afraid,” said Atreus from behind him, sounding more curious than fearful. It was obvious, but he could feel it, his deep-rooted connection with animals a trait of unknown origins. Faye had not held that power, as Kratos absolutely had not. Before he could ask his son if he was aware of what was coming, a tree downed. He shoved Atreus to the side, sending him toppling into the snow as he dropped into a roll, moving to his left-hand side to avoid it.

“Atreus?” His voice came frantic, unwilling to tear his eyes from the sight in front of him to check on his son.

“I’m fine.”

Shrouded by the disturbed snow stood a dark figure, twice the size as Kratos and as wide as his arm span. He pushed himself to his feet, reaching blindly for where he had dropped Levithan in his haste. Its weight was a familiar comfort in his palm.

The snow cleared.

The beast stomped into the clearing, tawny brown and covered in thick hide. Its hooves massive and its horns wideset. A minotaur. Kratos had slaughtered countless of them. After all these years, his mind produced the name with ease and efficiency. He would have found more comfort in if he had forgotten. It bellowed, the sound thunderous, and pawed the ground, enraged at the loss of its prey. Kratos had left all of Greece for dead, known in both mind and heart that he had destroyed it all. This was impossible—

“Father, what _is_ that?”

“Get behind me. Now.” Atreus scrambled to comply, drawing his bow and notching an arrow. Its eyes roved about for a moment that stretched endless, then they finally came to rest on them. Its breath puffed harsh out its flared nostrils, clouding its face in a white plume. Kratos stood his ground, hoping the beast would simply move on. It did not. Without further warning, it charged, sending them scattering in opposite directions. Atreus banked right, sent an arrow soaring into the barrel of its chest. It stuck but shallowly. The beast’s hide did nothing more than twitch as a horse’s did when warding off a fly. He landed two more, the second in the chest and the third in its shoulder. It paid no mind, turning in a circle to follow Kratos as he attempted to get behind it. Realizing it was no use, he flung his axe.

It hit its mark, carving into its side. The beast screeched, deafening, it’s maw open wide, saliva stringing from its worn teeth. Atreus fired for its bared throat and missed, his arrow sailing past it and into the woods. Kratos, still shaken and wanting nothing more than the beast dead, did not care to correct him. He reached for his blades in the moment of its distraction. Though he seldom used them, he figured now an appropriate time.

It mattered little.

The beast swiped out at him, knocking him from his feet. He tumbled, vision white with snow. He landed flat on his back, chest heaving. The ground shook as it turned itself around, its attention now focused on his son. Kratos was on his feet within seconds, sprinting for the beast’s unprotected back. He could hear the vibration of Atreus bowstring, the boy firing shot after shot, quick on his feet as he led it away, mere steps out of reach. Annoyed, the beast lowered its head with a raw cry of frustration. Kratos saw the opening and did not hesitate to take it. He vaulted up, over its muscular arm and onto its neck. Its hide met him, a fiery warmth in the cold. Immediately, it bucked, but he held fast, fingers anchored in its fur. It turned its head, spun in an attempt to see him. When it failed, it howled another guttural noise and thrashed again. Kratos lost his grip. Pitching upward, he flailed for something to hold onto, catching one of its horns in his hands. He threw the rest of his weight toward the ground, bringing the beast’s monstrous head down into the snow. Struggling to hold it in place, his eyes found his son in front of him, bow leveled with its face.

“Now, boy!”

Atreus immediately obeyed, his arrow whistling straight into the beast’s eye. It struggled in Kratos’s hold, shaking its head, its legs kicking. It did not die. Kratos released it. Diving for the arrow, he grabbed it by the feathers and shoved as hard as he could. It squelched sickeningly, something far within its skull cracked. Finally, the beast spasmed and fell still. It gurgled a dying breath. Breathing heavily, both Kratos and his son were motionless, waiting for it to move again. It did not.

Kratos stood straight and pulled his axe free, exposing the underlying muscle. Atreus came close to inspect it. The only remnant of its armor a ring through its nostrils, tarnished and stained with blood. Atreus braced his foot on its broad muzzle, giving it a shove to ensure it was dead. Kratos watched, his mind growing distant. How was this here? All of Greece had fallen to ruin. Nothing could have survived, yet here he was—standing over a minotaur. It was surreal. For a brief moment, he contemplated the possibility of this being a dream.  

“Mother never talked about anything like this. Do you know what it is?”

Kratos pretended to consider it a moment. Blood and froth leaked out its jowls, stark in the snow. “No.”

“Do you think there’s more out there?” Atreus’s voice heaved with effort as he climbed upon the flat of its head, balancing himself with extended arms as he tightroped down its spine. He plucked his arrows free from its hide like porcupine quills.

“I do not know.” Where there was one, there were likely more. There had been ample time as he had picked off the gods one by one. Creatures sensing the impending destruction could have fled. Harpies, griffins, gorgons. There was no end to the creatures that could be roaming these woods. Regardless, Midgard was expansive. Vast. The likelihood that he would see another being from his homeland was slim. He sought comfort in the fact. He had settled here long ago. This had been the first he had seen. Hopefully, it would also be the last.

Atreus hopped down to the ground, crouching to get a better look at its horns. Likely memorizing details to draw later. “Do you think he was lost? Is he from somewhere else?”

“Does it matter?”

Brows drawing, Atreus stood and turned to his father. “I couldn’t understand it like I can other animals—”

“Does it _matter_?”

“No,” Atreus admitted, dropping his chin to his chest.

“Then come. We have a hunt to finish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes some heavy inspiration from an AU by spartan_hybrid, in which some of Greece's critters evade its destruction and wander to find new homes, among other things!


End file.
